1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a folding seat for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement of the construction thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicles such as vans, a folding seat is used to accommodate a large amount of baggage and long baggage by utilizing the interior thereof. In the folding seat of this kind disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-148134, a seat cushion is pivoted forward to invert it at a predetermined position and a seat back is tilted pivotally forwardly to the space from which the seat cushion has been pivoted forward to secure a wide baggage-placing surface consisting of the bottom surface of the seat cushion and the rear surface of the seat back.
However, the above-described folding seat for a vehicle is locked in its lengthwise movement. Let it be supposed that the folding seat for a vehicle is used as the rear seat. In this case, when the front seat moves forward, the rear seat cannot be moved according to the movement of the front seat. Thus, the interior of a vehicle is not effectively utilized.